The Secret
by sweetstuff-05
Summary: Briann holds a secret


The Secret  
  
Briann stands at the edge of the river, steadily throwing rocks, to see if they will skip in the water. She's crying. She doesn't want to see how her boyfriend will react when she tells him news that she knows he doesn't want to hear. She looks down into her compact trying to whip away the black mascara smudges, made from her tears. She walks up towards her house, and sits down on her deck overlooking the lake. Briann can hear footsteps behind her.  
Briann!.......Briann!........What are you doing out here, it must be twenty degrees, your going to catch a cold. Said her mother. Sorry mom. Briann said. I have to do homework anyway. After Briann walked into her bedroom, she collapses onto her bed, starting to shed more tears. Bri honey! Her mother yelled. Yes mom? Me and your father are going out ok, so we probley wont be home until around midnight. Yelled her mother. Ok Mom! Bye.  
It's about nine' o'clock and Briann is woken by a bang at the door. She knows its her boyfriend Chris. She slowly begins walking down the stairs. She opens the door. Hey Bri, said Chris. He......hey Chris. What are you doing here? Asked Briann. I just wanted to see you. I miss you, ya know, Chris said in a low voice, and I am sorry whether you believe me or not. Yeah, shore, whatever Chris, said Briann. Ya know, why do you have to act like this Bri, what the hell do you want me to do? I mean I cheated on you, I cant take it back, its already done and over with, yelled Chris. You can be so mean to me Chris, I don't know why I stay with you sometimes! Briann said. Briann's eyes started watering, and she looked like she was going to cry. Look Bri, im sorry. Do you wanna go out to eat baby? Wh.....whatever! yelled Briann. Alright let's go then.  
As Briann, and Chris, are headed out to eat, things between the both of them flare up again. Chris senses that something is wrong with Briann. He turns down the radio to talk to her.  
Bri? Bri? Brianna? Chris yelled. WHAT Chris? What is it? Screamed Briann. You know, what is your problem? There is something wrong with you and you gotta tell me what it is, right now. Ever since I came over to see you, you have seemed so upset, and moody towards me, screamed Chris, I mean, what the heck did I do to you! Huh Briann! Nothing, will you just leave me alone Chris! Please! Yelled Briann. I wanna go home, take me home! No Bri, tell me whats wrong, you aint going home until you spit it out and tell me, said Chris. You wanna know whats wrong Chris? You wanna know? Yes Briann!!! Chris screamed at Briann. Yes! There was a long moment of silence in the car from then on.  
Chris, said Briann quietly. Chris turned his head to look at Briann, and stopped the car on the shoulder of the road. Go ahead. Chris said. Chris. Briann started crying, and put her hands overtop of her face. She slowly whipped the tears off her cheek, and looked at Chris. Your going to be a dad. Im going to have a baby. There was a very long silence after Briann had said that.  
What? Chris said. WHAT? Im only eighteen I cant raise no kid, yelled Chris. I know, I know, how do you think I feel, im sixteen! Screamed Briann as tears poured down her cheeks. I don't believe this, Chris said. He started driving the car at a very fast speed down the highway. CHRIS STOP! Were going to get into an accident! Why are you driving so fast? Screamed Briann. SHUT UP Bri. Just shut up. I don't need you anymore, I don't need this anymore, Im sick of it, im sick of everything! IM DONE WITH ALL OF IT! Screamed Chris. Why are you acting like this Chris? Please stop. Just take me home, please, pleaded Briann. NO Bri, I'm not dealing with this crap anymore, im so sick of you and all the crap you put me through. As Chris was yelling at Briann he swerved out into the left lane. CHRIS! Watch what your doing!!!! screamed Briann. Just then a car came and both of them had hit, head on. You could see Briann shoot through the windshield, and hear the glass shattering, and see the front of both cars being totaled. Briann was left lying on the ground, infront of the car. She had shattered glass all around her, and her blood was everywhere. Fortunately Chris got out of the car, and ran to Briann. Bri! Brianna! Chris ran up to her, and kneeled down next to her, grabbing her hand, whipping the blood from her cheek. Bri, im so sorry, im so sorry Bri. Oh, my god, why did this happen? Chris kissed Brianns hand, as the tears began rolling down his cheek. He kneeled down close to her face.  
I love you Briann, Chris cried. I love you with all my heart. I never meant for this to happen. Im so..........im so sorry. He knew she couldn't hear him. The tears were pouring down his cheeks. He slowly touched her honey brown hair, and kissed her face, as the sound of sirens got closer, and closer. As the paramedics got out of the ambulance, they rushed up to Briann. They confimed that she was dead at the scene. It broke Chris's heart to hear that. He knew deep down inside how much he really loved her.  
Chris was sentenced to life in prison, for the murder of Briann, and there unborn child. 


End file.
